


生辰天使

by Sherry_CS



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angel and Heaven, Fluff, Happy birthday Feilong! 2020, M/M, no major underage just being safe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: Mikhail is a birthday angel. This story is about how a mortal changed his life.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	生辰天使

六岁生日那天早晨，刘飞龙第一次见到他，他的生辰天使。一睁眼，天使已经坐在他床边，金色卷发，灿如朝阳的面孔，浑身上下散发着半透明的白光，大翅膀在背后一翕一合。

“你是谁？”小飞龙奶声奶气地问。

“我是你的生辰天使。”散发白光的人温柔地说。

“每个人都有生辰天使吗？”

“不是哦，只有最好的孩子才有哦。”天使摸摸小飞龙的头，熟练地扯出一个谎。

“你骗人。我一点都不好。像我这样的孩子怎么可能有天使？”小飞龙低下了头。

天使有点慌，坚持说自己不好的孩子可不多见。他在床边跪下来，头搭在床沿上，伸手去捏小孩的脸。“胡说什么，你已经做得很好了。好了，快点下床吧。有惊喜等着你哦。”

“有礼物吗？”小飞龙立刻抬起头，激动不已。

“当然有啦，今年的生日，你的家人可是十分重视呢。”

“真的吗？真的吗？”小飞龙迫不及待掀开被子跳下床。

天使把他举高，用翅膀尖去挠他的痒痒，逗得小飞龙咯咯笑。“你看，这不是很好吗？很好。”天使咧开嘴笑，露出白亮的牙齿。

房间外有人敲门。“飞龙少爷？您起来了吗？”

“我、我起来了！”小飞龙依然咯咯地笑着，上气不接下气。

“房间里有人吗，飞龙少爷？”

“没、没有！你进来吧，Gillian。”飞龙对门外说，他的声音已恢复正常。六岁的孩子，语调可以这么成熟吗？天使禁不住想。

当飞龙再转头时，天使已经不见，好像他从未出现过一样。

女仆推门进来，看到小少爷趴在地上在找什么。

“您在找什么？“Gillian问。

飞龙直起身子。“没什么。”

可惜没有找到羽毛，不然就可以把这段神奇的经历讲给哥哥听了呢。

那一年的生日，他得到的礼物是一位武术师父。那年生日，他的家人的确十分重视，因为他们终于决定了，次子的培养方向。

十二岁生日，少年梳着娃娃头，穿着白衬衫和菱格马甲，袜子盖住小腿，乖乖用束袜带吊好，黑色皮鞋擦得锃亮。天使从窗外翩然而至，吓到了书桌前正捣弄什么的少年。

“吓到你了？”天使往桌上一坐，自然而然翘起二郎腿，收束了翅膀。天使的金发抓得蓬乱，竟是和杂志模特的发型相仿。上身穿一件皱巴巴的白衬衫，下面着一条宽松到要掉下来的白色工装裤，侧面还挂了一根银色链条，同样是那一年最流行的款式。

“你怎么都没来？”少年没好气地瞟了天使一眼便继续手里的活计。他在包装一只礼物盒，手笨笨的，怎样也包不好。

天使挠挠头。“抱歉啊，毕竟全世界人的生日都归我管，有点忙啊……”

少年生气了。“所以上一次你是骗我的！你才不是我的专属天使！”

天使有点懵。为了哄小孩子开心，他通常是什么鬼话都敢说的，具体有没有做出过这样的承诺，他还真不记得。正当天使琢磨怎么脱身的时候，少年将第N次包装失败的礼物盒推到他面前。“喏，帮我包好，我就原谅你。”

天使看看他，又看看礼物，又看看他，又看看礼物。“不是，是我业务不精吗？今天不是你的生日吗？为什么你要给别人送礼物？”

“不帮算了。”

“帮帮帮，我的小祖宗。”天使蹦出一句非常地道的中文，二话不说开始包装。

“今天是哥哥第一次参加马术比赛。要是赢了的话——肯定会赢的——我就把这个送给他。”少年有点害羞地说。他看了一眼表，“哎呀，都这么晚了！我要赶快收拾了。你也快一点！包漂亮点。”

“是是是……”天使点头如捣蒜，手下不敢停。老子是天使啊？不是保姆啊！回去得要求加薪了。“这里面是什么？”他随口问道。

“一匹锆石的小马。上次在马会的时候哥哥看了它好几眼。”

“哈？现在小孩之间送礼物都这么像样的吗？”

少年穿戴整齐，邮差包拿好，帽子戴好，就等天使的手工了。小孩耸耸肩。“反正零花钱也用不完。”

天使的手停顿了一秒。

礼物包好，郑重交到“老板”手里，顺手捏捏“老板”的鼻头，“今年生日，要许什么愿望？”

少年打掉天使的手。人不大，劲儿不小。“你要真是生辰天使，就帮我看看，我真正的生日是哪天。”少年说。

“哈？”天使再次有点懵。

少年不满地看着天使。“你行不行啊？你是见习天使吗？我真正的生日不是今天啊。”

“呃……可是这里写着……”天使的手在空中乱比划，似乎在翻阅一本凡人看不到的资料册。

少年叹了口气。“我是被抱养的。今天是父亲捡到我的日子，不是我真正的生日。这点资料都没做全？”

天使的手停在半空中。他看着少年，少年的表情清朗，没有不满，也没有悲伤。天使点了点头，“包在我身上。”少年也点了点头，像大人一样。

出门之前，少年转回身来。“对了，下次能不能穿得像个天使一点？你这个模样，我差点以为是敌对组织的人。你差一点就没命了，知道吗？哦不，你好像已经没命了。”

少年出门，留下天使一个人。空荡荡的房间，分外安静。天使舒展翅膀，顺原路返回。

十六岁生日，天使怀揣惊喜，寻了他一天，一直到落日西垂，才在学校走廊里找到他。他穿着女式校服，背靠面向操场的窗台，画了浓重的烟熏，裙下跪着一个中年男人，他一只脚踩在那人肩膀上。日光黯淡，放寒假的学校空无一人。他口中呼出的烟折射着夕晖，是画面中唯一的高光。他的头发长了许多，乍一看真就是个女孩，天使差点以为自己又找错了。

天使降落在他对面的窗台。他抬头看见了天使，却并不打算停止在做的事情——无论那是什么吧。他甚至把男人的头更深地按向腿间。“卖力点啊，老师，不是你说要惩罚我的吗？拿出点惩罚我的样子啊。”他懒洋洋地说。他变声了，从清脆如芹的少年音，变成了落日般温煦的青年音。他紫金般的双眸盯住天使，一副要证明什么的样子。

老师将手伸进他的裙下，摸向大腿后面。他刻意伪装的桀骜瞬间瓦解，他皱紧了眉，唇齿间溢出一声痛苦的嗔吟。天使看不下去了，翅膀一挥，顷刻已至跟前，抓起他的胳膊便走。

天使抱起他，完全伸展开翅膀，那翅膀十分洁白，十分辽远，只轻轻一振，浑圆的落日已近在眼前。天使不发一言，抱着他像抱着一湾清水，在空中周旋了千百遍，才终于顺一扇打开的窗户，降落在一间空教室里。他将少年稳稳放在课桌上。

“生日快乐。”他说。

美丽的少年别过头去。“都说了今天不是我的生日了。”

“我查到你真正的生日了。你想听吗？”

少年转回头来，看着天使的眼睛，犹豫片刻。“不……我不想听。就这样吧。以后你也不要来找我了。我不是个好孩子。不值得天使照拂。”

话还没有说完，一双温热的大手已经捧住他的脸。“不许这么说。虽然我不知道这些年发生了什么，但你是本天使选中的孩子，本天使不允许你这样自暴自弃。”

少年笑了。“你还是和以前一样没用啊。我还以为你是多么厉害的天使呢，原来只是像圣诞老人一样跑腿送祝福的啊。”

天使捏捏他的脸。“是啊，而且我的工资可比那老家伙低多了。毕竟他市场营销做得好。”

“什么？圣诞老人是真的吗？！”少年的眼睛点亮了，一如小时候一样。

“你连天使都见过了，圣诞老人有什么可惊讶的？”天使不禁失笑。

“是啊，天使、地狱……我都见过了呢。没有什么事……可以让我惊讶了。”少年将长发拢至耳后，眼神投向阴翳。

一人一神使，就这样面对面静默了一会儿。少年忽然甩甩额前的碎发，伸展开双腿。“喂，我这里，刚才做到一半。你帮我做完啊？”

“啥？”天使后退两步。

“不违反你们的劳动法规什么的吧？不用你干什么，我自己会弄……”

“不是，谁教你这么说话的？”天使护住自己下盘。

“师父呗。我有好多师父。练功，学习，连这种事，都有一个师父……”

“不是，飞龙、飞龙，停停停停停，事不是这么个事啊……！”

少年的手停在了半空中。“你记得我的名字？”

“我是你的天使，当然记得你的名字啊！”天使答得理所当然，想要打掉飞龙为非作歹的手又不舍得。

“那，是所有人的名字你都会记得吗？”

“也不是啦！全世界那么多人，哪能全部记得……我的小祖宗我求您了，放手、放手！我是个天使啊，我不要面子的吗？！”

飞龙真的放了手。他向后靠，腿架到桌子边，百褶裙顺势滑至腰际。“那我自己弄。你给我好好看着。”

“飞龙，别这样……”天使皱了眉。

“不，我要你看着。看看你这个天使挑中的孩子，在别人眼里，是什么样子。”

金发的天使于是没有再阻止他。

日落后的教室，昏暗得不辨人形。天使展开双翅，包裹住他脆弱的孩子。他施展魔法，隔绝开凡人的目光，将他保护在只属于两人的疆域。白色的液体溅射在靛蓝的校服裙上，十六岁的飞龙幽幽一笑，软如棉，淡如雾。天使以大手覆盖住少年眼睑，少年便沉沉睡去。天使抱起他选中的孩子，往家的方向飞去。

那一天，他穿了一身极顺溜的衣服，不知道他的少年看见没有。

二十岁生日那天，下了整整一天雨。入夜，美人将长长的秀发编成辫子，一袭黑衣，准备前去执行任务。天使在窗外敲了一晚，美人装作没听见。

生辰天使也需要供奉，如果没有人想念他，没有人相信他，天使的法力也会日渐虚弱。当一个人连自己的生辰也抛弃了，他便也抛弃了与天使的联系，渐渐地，就算天使再怎么努力，也很难再找到他了。

刘飞龙二十五岁那年，生辰天使收敛了双翼，穿越亿万里层云，站在了上帝面前。

二十八岁的他，刚刚从不远的岛国回来，腹部缠紧绷带，身着华丽的衣衫，坐在轮椅里，努力装出威严、冷酷的样子，好镇住一班几年前还和他平起平坐的下属。最近这段时间，很小的事情也会令他震怒，他感觉自己越来越像离世经年的哥哥。果然没有父兄，他是活不下去的吗？果然他的存在，只是为了执行他们的意愿的吗？胸口的旧伤有时还会隐隐作痛，他告诉自己，那都是心理作用。

大门冷不防被推开，外面一片人声鼎沸。刘飞龙不悦地往噪音方向看去，竟看到一个他从未想过能再见的身影——

一袭白色西装，连领带都是白的，踏着那熟悉的浪荡步伐，向自己走来。金发灿烂一如二十二年前的初见。飞龙下意识往他背后看去，去寻那双曾承托起他的双翼。他看了一眼墙上的钟表，确认今天不是二月一日。

“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，初次见面，久闻大名。”那人说。

飞龙愣了几秒。“阁下有何贵干？”他机械地回答。那一刻，他的脑中拂过千万种猜测。是长得一样的人吗？可是他的眼神太过熟悉。是临终走马灯吗？也许枪伤比想象中严重，他现在还躺在病床上？是天使的恶作剧吗？还是说，他终于产生幻觉了呢？

那人仍在向他走来，周身散发着莫须有的白光。

那人行至他跟前，绕到身后，靠近他耳边说道，“我来看看你的伤势如何，顺便……”

“顺便？”飞龙的声音轻若薄纱，一颗心悬在弦上。

“顺便……生日快乐。”

“可是飞龙堂主的生日不是今天啊……？”一个小小的声音从房间深处传来，又立刻被人制止。

一只红丝绒盒子出现在他眼前，一双带茧的大手打开盒子，丝绸软垫上睡着一支雪白的羽毛。

刘飞龙险些叫出声来。他强行咽下惊呼。

六岁、十二岁、十六岁、二十岁……他短短的一生在眼前飞速掠过。那一刻，旧的刘飞龙死去了，新的刘飞龙就在这轮椅里，在这压抑到不能呼吸的小房间里，重生了。

来人绕到他面前，单膝跪下，仔细打量他的眉眼。

“我想见你很久了。”那人说。

“这怎么可能呢？”飞龙轻声道。

“我是你的天使啊，有什么不可能？”

天使失去了翅膀，可是在刘飞龙眼里，那一日，他的背后分明舒展开了一对绵延无尽、金光烂熳的羽翼。

“米海尔·阿尔巴托夫？”

“怎么了？”

“这名字怎么来的？你本来是俄国天使吗？”

前任天使叹了口气，揉了揉飞龙的头发，好像他还是小孩子一样。“是我前世的名字。”

飞龙坐直了身子。

“我对天父说，这天使我不做了，我要下凡，我要陪他过以后每一个生日。天父问我想好了没有，我说想好了。天父便把我前世的记忆还给我，那是我们每个人住进天国旅店时寄存的行李。他给我看我前世的罪行，问我，你真的要抛弃这一切，重新修行吗？这一次，可能再也回不来了。我说是。他闭了眼睛，好像笑了一下，紧接着我就从云间掉下来了。”

刘飞龙沉默良久，这还是他第一次听天国亲历者讲那里的故事。

“所以……你还保留了天使时的记忆？”

米海尔揽过飞龙的肩，让他靠在自己肩膀上。“只有和你相关的。”

“为什么？”飞龙轻声问。

“因为我要找到你啊，我的小祖宗。”

天使帮迷途的孩子找回了生日，而那个孩子，也帮天使制造了比天国更美丽的梦境。有时，人间就是最舒适的位置。

“喂，那你这算是穿越了吧？”

“穿越？什么意思？”

两个人笑作一团。

那一天，和之后的每一天，都是两人份的生日。


End file.
